1. Field of the Invention
An embodiment of the present invention relates to an inkjet head using piezoelectric elements and an image forming device using the inkjet head.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a technique for densifying an inkjet head using piezoelectric elements, a technique which utilizes Micro-Electro-Mechanical Systems (MEMS) has been disclosed, for example, as shown in Patent Document 1 (Japanese Published Unexamined Application No. 2011-000714). Namely, by forming finer actuators and fluid channels using semiconductor device manufacturing techniques, density of nozzles in the head can be increased. Thus the head can be downsized, and a higher integration of the head can be realized.